


La Vie en Rose

by MariaWolf18



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 20:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13982829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaWolf18/pseuds/MariaWolf18
Summary: Я сказал себе, что нельзя допустить, чтобы все, что я собирался построить разрушил бы какой-то маленький с надутыми губками, а тогда я не знал вас лично, кобель, простите мой французский, и вот я купил себе билет, сел в самолет, и каким-то образом пересек огромный голубой океан. И тогда случилось самое невероятное…





	La Vie en Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Любимый фильм моей юности - не смогла удержаться <3
> 
> Louis Armstrong - "La Vie en Rose"

Дорога на поезде из Парижа в Канны заняла более пяти часов, и Гарри было жутко неудобно перед своим новым знакомым, что они не смогли выбрать другой способ путешествия. Несмотря на жуткую усталость, он все равно сразу же рванул в ресторан отеля, интуиция подсказывала, что Ник окажется именно там. К сожалению, природная неловкость сыграла в очередной раз не на руку кудрявому, и, прячась за искусственным фикусом, он не заметил официанта. Огромный поднос с пирожными взлетел в воздух и в мгновение Стайлс оказался с ног до головы покрыт кремом и сливками. Стараясь не поднимать лишний раз глаза, Гарри спешно уползал в сторону выхода, молясь, что Гримшоу его все-таки не заметил. Куда сложнее оказалось выдержать удивленный и чуть насмешливый взгляд француза, что ожидал его у выхода.

Гарри стоял на балконе, глубоко вдыхая морской воздух и думая как было бы волшебно оказаться в таком восхитительном месте по куда более приятному поводу. Запахнув поплотнее халат, он вглядывался в темное море и диск луны, так непривычно низко висящий над горизонтом. Эти звезды, целая россыпь, любоваться на которую можно часами и никак не насмотреться. Все-таки небо в Канаде совсем другое…

В огромной кровати среди множества подушек лежать одному было очень неуютно, но решение шатена спать на кушетке Гарри расценил как поступок джентльмена. Сон не шел, и Стайлс приподнялся на локтях, выискивая в смутных очертаниях комнаты уже, наверно, задремавшего француза.

— Луи… — осторожно позвал того кудрявый. — Ты думаешь, у меня есть еще шансы с Ником после случившегося в ресторане?

Ответом ему был тяжелый вдох и звук взбиваемой перьевой подушки.

— Да, и завтра мы обратим твою ошибку в преимущество! Он все еще будет мучиться, видел он тебя или нет, и ты будешь как привидение, фантом, это нарушит их гармонию…

Гарри вновь опустил голову на согнутую руку и вновь прикрыл глаза. Голос Луи, такой успокаивающий и уверенный, казался таким органичный в легком шепоте волн, раздающимся из приоткрытого окна. Улыбка непроизвольно появилась на губах Стайлса и он смутился, пряча лицо в изгиб локтя, даже не сообразив, что в синеве глубокой ночи его не увидят.

— Как только они вновь почувствуют себя комфортно, — тем временем продолжил Луи, устраиваясь поудобнее на узкой кушетке. — Тогда ты и нападешь…

***

— Гарри! — подскочив от неожиданности с шезлонга, Ник запнулся, не зная, что сказать дальше.

— Привет! Можно я присяду с вами, парни? — Стайлс старался сильно не разглядывать парня, так вальяжно расположившегося рядом с его женихом.

— Да, конечно, садитесь… — проявил показное великодушие тот, демонстративно меняя позу на еще более откровенную.

— Вы должно быть Ромео… — поинтересовался кудрявый, устроившись под пляжным зонтом напротив. — Дайте-ка мне рассмотреть получше мужчину, который украл сердечко моего Ника…

— Я не крал ничего, что не хотело быть украденным! — парировал с легкостью тот, обнажая в оскале усмешки белоснежные зубы.

— А он умненький, Ник! И красивый! — Стайлс сжимал в пальцах бокал с шампанским, что небрежным жестом подхватил без спроса со столика, и старался казаться непринуждённее, чем был на самом деле.

— Послушай, Гарри! — переключил на себя внимание Гримшоу. — Давай не будем…

— Расслабься, Ник, я сюда не драться пришел! — Гарри осушил залпом бокал и потянулся за бутылкой к ведерку со льдом. Сделав очередной глоток и почувствовав себя увереннее под влиянием игристого напитка, он продолжил. — Со мной произошла своего рода трансформация. Понимаешь, после того, как ты позвонил, я решил полететь в Париж и вернуть тебя. Я сказал себе, что нельзя допустить, чтобы все, что я собирался построить разрушил бы какой-то маленький с надутыми губками, а тогда я не знал вас лично, кобель, простите мой французский, и вот я купил себе билет, сел в самолет, и каким-то образом пересек огромный голубой океан. И тогда случилось самое невероятное…

— И что же? — скрыть раздражение от происходящего у парня уже не получалось, и он лишь пытался подстегнуть Стайлса свернуть монолог как можно скорее.

— Все пошло неправильно… — поставив пустой бокал обратно, Стайлс выхватил взглядом француза, стоявшего в тени пальм у спуска с променада и ожидавшего от него знака. Ощутив в его образе негласную поддержку, кудрявый с запалом вернулся к своей речи, правда, обнаружив, что хочет сказать совсем не то, что они за завтраком репетировали с Луи. — Я бродил по улицам Парижа без денег, без надежды на что-то, и могу вас уверить, в такие моменты вы можете хорошо разобраться в себе. Не существует отношений, достаточно прочных, разочарования, скорее всего, неминуемы рано или поздно. И вот в минуты, когда я ощутил гармонию с самим собой, я и встретил Луи…

— Льюи? — переспросил в недоумении Гримшоу.

— Нет, с Луууу-ииии… — Гарри еле сдержался, чтобы не расхохотаться, шутка с именем, которую он не понял утром, обрела свои краски. Ник, типичный американец, не смог воспроизвести чужестранное имя. — А вот и он! Луи, иди сюда, я познакомлю тебя с отличными ребятами!

Француз, пританцовывая, обогнул сидящих, небрежным жестом опустил солнцезащитные очки на кончик носа и с любопытством уставился на Ника. Громко цокнув языком, он вопросительно посмотрел на Гарри и, получив утвердительный кивок от Стайлса, покачал головой, после чего произнес несколько фраз на родном языке.

— Что он только что сказал? — у Ника появилось стойкое ощущение того, что его явно хотели задеть, судя по тону, но, не зная языка, обвинять человека было неудобно.

— Я не знаю… Он мало говорит по-английски… — протянул Гарри, с изумлением ловля себя на мысли, что ему неприятно, что Луи уселся рядом с Ромео.

— Чем же он занимается? — продолжил уже тише допрос Гримшоу, ревностно отодвигая от Луи тарелку с закусками.

— Кроме того, чем мы занимаемся вместе? Я не думаю, что он занимается чем-нибудь вообще…

Ник в шоке поперхнулся куском сыра, ошеломленно и с недоверием переводя взгляд с француза на более чем довольного Гарри.

***

Стайлс перепрыгивал через ступеньки по направлению к дорожке отеля, он несколько раз покружился на месте, казалось от плохо скрываемой радости он готов запеть прямо на улице.

— Это было замечательно, Луи! Меня, наконец, отпустило!

Француз приподнял уголок губ с легкой иронией, открыл было рот прокомментировать, но потерев в задумчивости подбородок, передумал. Уговор есть уговор.

— Сегодня вечером ты пойдешь на ужин с Ником, якобы для того, чтобы обсудить детали вашего разрыва, а завтра, я тебе обещаю, ты будешь вновь в его сердце.

***

— Ты должен ненавидеть меня…  
— Нет, Ник, конечно, я ненавидел тебя, но сейчас нет.

— Я просто чувствую себя ужасно виноватым…  
— Послушай, не чувствуй себя виноватым! Хотя так бы сказал прежний я. Почему бы и нет, чувствуй себя виноватым, купайся в своей вине, пока у тебя пальцы не посинеют!

Ник не сводил с Гарри восхищенных глаз, и аккуратно накрыл своей ладонью его. Полумрак ресторана и блики свечей так способствовали пробуждению романтических чувств.

— Ты удивительный, ты действительно удивительный! — Гримшоу был очарован как никогда, и чувственная музыка с эстрады лишь еще больше кружила ему голову. — Ты потанцуешь со мной? Пожалуйста, всего один танец?

Ощущения были столь непривычными, что Гарри чуть отстранился. Вот он, мужчина всей его жизни, его несравненный жених, готовый бросить своего новоиспеченного холеного приятеля и вернуться, но почему-то никакого удовлетворения это не приносило. В голове прочно засела одна мысль, неужели, чтобы помочь ему, Луи действительно готов провести вечер с Ромео. Нужно остановить его, не нужны Гарри такие жертвы, особенно от француза, ему нужно совсем другое. От внезапного осознания, кудрявый остановился посреди танцпола и понял, что он давно уже не слушает Ника, с упоением продолжавшего сыпать комплиментами.

— Прости, что ты сказал?

— Ты кажешься совсем другим, Хаз, но в тоже время прежним! Будто кто-то включил свет внутри тебя, — Ник приподнял лицо Стайлса за подбородок, грустно кивая в подтверждение своим словам, и сделал шаг в сторону, освобождая кудрявому путь к холлу и лифтам отеля. — И почему это был не я…


End file.
